inFAMOUS fanfiction: Nicholas Warner
by Altair Auditore
Summary: The First Sons are back on the rise and another blast has gone of giving powers to new an exciting characters. With the opportunity to escape Empire City to New Maria will they help defeat or side with the beast. note:this is my first story so if you will leave comments and help me develop my writing skills, that would be awesome.


**InFAMOUS: Before New Marais**

_**I do not own these characters; they are the rightful property of Sucker Punch Productions and ubisoft and I thank them for making such awesome games.**_

**Chapter 1: The Blast**

I walked up the stairs escorted by two guards armed with some pretty big guns and not to mention there buffy physique. Probably foolish if I tried running away, and even if I did get pass them I would still have to get pass the rest of the First Sons that were crawling all over this place like ants.

Not quite sure why they picked me I was just walking down the street and stopped by a store with the TV in the window and it was talking about the usual Cole McGrath and how he was a demon or a saint. Personally couldn't care less but just about when I was going to get going, the First Sons rampaged down the streets in the historic telling everyone to go to the docks unless they would rather be shot now. Everyone heeded there command and followed the First Sons to what just seemed to look like and ordinary dock house from the outside, but was not anything like it was on the inside. There were cages of people pleading for food and rats that could fly. Looking around at everyone that had been captured there was roughly a little over one thousand peopling easily, maybe more. We finally reached the end of the house witch from what I could tell was a large elevator which leaded deep into the ground. By the time they could stuff everyone in I was first in on the next load of people. I'm really not quite Shure why I was so calm on the way down, I mean looking around I saw family's crying telling their kids that everything was going to be fine and that the electric man would help us elevator, maybe I thought he would too and I would go back to my normal life as a cashier at the gas station, coming home to my two dogs, with barley enough money to get though the week. But no, a completely different fate awaited me when the large sliding doors opened we were welcomed to the site of the sick and poor, countless people with the plague and those that looked like bums that slept on the streets, but the place was enormous at least four where houses worth of space and in the centre was a high platform where an old man stood and he was holding what looked like a bomb that had a strange glow around it, couldn't remember anything after that, but when I woke up everyone was dead, corpses everywhere. I could only see two maybe four people still alive in what looked to be a giant crater. After that two first son goons picked me and the others up and led me through several doors and up two flights of stairs.

When we reached the top of the stairs we were welcomed by a man named Lawrence Silver. He was holding the same device that I saw back in the cavern. Then I remembered his face. He was the one standing on the platform, the one that killed everyone. I tried moving forward to give him a piece of my mind but my body was in some much pain from what I'm guessing was an explosion. Instead I just flopped on the ground squeezing the pain and squinting my eyes hoping that it would pass and I could then really mess this guy up.

"Heh heh, still in pain are we sonny. You don't look like anything special maybe you were just lucky that you survived the blast. Put him in the truck with the others! "Howled Silver.

Then one of the first sons made me kneel up giving him a clear shot at the back of my neck.

Don't know how long I was out for but I was lying on a coach on top of a rooftop in front of four box TV's. I sat up scratching my head trying to remember what just happened and felt bandages sticking on my neck

"Don't take those bandages off or that cut is gonn'a get a nasty infection. Especially with plague taking up half the city. "Said Zeke Dunbar handing me a beer

"You're… You're Zeke Dunbar right, I see you on posters next to Cole McGrath around the city? I replied slightly confused at the fact that I was on his roof.

"Yeah"?

Zeke grabbed a beer from the esky behind the coach and popped it open and took a seat next to me.

"So huh... What's your name? "Said Zeke Curiously

"It's... its Nichols Warner"

I had a little trouble getting it out, for some reason my head felt like a wild monkey was hitting it like a drum.

"Alright Nick….. Say there's someone I want you to meet"

A loud thump made me turn my head around and there was Cole McGrath the demon of empire city, which was quite ironic since he did save us all from the reapers and the dustmen but for some reason the first sons still manage to keep coming back for more.

"Well speak of the devil, just about to call you" Zeke admitted

"Who's the new guy?" Cole said in a tone like he needed a breath but he forgot it and talked first instead

Coles pace slowed down as he approached me, glaring into my eyes.

"Mister Nick Warner. Me and my boys ambushed a First Sons convoy. Found him and two others unconscious."

"Wait haven't we met before somewhere?"

"Yeah, back in a casino called "Yes we can-can" Zeke was trying to score with my girlfriend at the bar and I nearly killed him until you stepped in and gave me a beating and then we all got sent to jail overnight for bad public behaviour, but after that you guys told me you were doing something called urban exploration and then the next day I tagged along and we went all over flood town except for when I fell from one of the building into the water. I was fine since the puddle I fell in was deep enough but not wide enough and I broke my leg in two different places, and I had to be airlifted to a hospital, and they said I never walk again unless I wanted to go to back to empire city and get a special kind of surgery where they would do something, I can't remember, but they said if I try running or jumping my whole leg would most likely shatter.

"Oh yeah I remember you, I though you said you were going to go live somewhere down under in Australia or New Zealand. "

"I could never afford to do it after the operation." Then a silence broke between us for a while

"AL righties then I guess it's time to meet the rest of the gang" Said Cole trying to sound enthusiastic but his rocky voice wasn't that inspiring

"There both inside." said Zeke finally getting a word in trying to be noticed

"Alright are they both awake".

"Yeah I'll go grab them"

"So… how's Trish do 'in?" I was curious; I hadn't seen her since my operation was over

For some reason Cole just lost all interest in what I was saying and walked over to the sun chairs and took a seat.

"I present you Ryan Tran and Kate Bourne."

Ryan was a shy, maybe 14, short blondish brown sort of colour hair and he had one blue eye and one sort of a grey colour and Kate was around her mid twenty's with jet black hair and dark brown eyes.

Then Cole jumped out of his seat and took a look at them both just as he did with before.

"OK, Ryan, Kate, Nick. What happened to you guys?"

It took a while between Ryan and Kate murmuring something but then Kate stepped forward volunteering to speak.

"Well I was out with some friends walking around the historic when a bunch of First Sons took away one of my friends telling her to come or die and then I ran after her to see where they were going so I could tell the police and then maybe they could rescue her, but I accidentally tripped on something, I didn't have time to look what it was, but the first sons heard me and dragged me along with my friend and lots of other people. Then later down the road another group of people were being pulled away and they joined our group. "She had to stop for a second to let out a cry.

"Do you need some tissues?" Ryan trying to make her feel better.

"No, no…sniff it's alright. Anyway we eventually gathered up into a group of over at least a 1000 people. Then they took us into an old dock house place only when you got inside, I'm guessing it was a First Sons hideout. Eventually they got everyone inside, just, and for some reason people were moving forward and when I got too the end there was this giant elevator taking people down somewhere deep and when I got the bottom we entered I giant caravan large enough to fit thousands and thousands of people, and everywhere I looked there where people with the plague and people who looked like they haven't had dent had a shower in weeks, but in the centre of the room was this giant pillar thing and standing on top was this old looking man. Then after that I saw a bright light coming from his hands and I don't really know what happened after that. I woke up and everyone was gone including my friend

"Well, isn't that interesting. You three guys, I think, might just be conduits, and that thing that the old man was holding was a ray sphere. A device capable of activating potential conduits."

"I thought you cracked that thing like an egg and blew up the whole pier."

"Yeah I did. There's no doubt in my mind that we didn't." said Cole with a down look. "But there were other ray spheres that John told me about, prototype ray spheres that were slightly unstable but still worked, but he also said there were all been taken care of by Moyer and the NSA. Anyway, you guys come by tomorrow, will see if you discover your powers by then and we'll talk. So for now I guess you guys can go home or whatever.

After that Cole left, heading off to archer square, and I started walking home. On the way there my body felt, I don't know… "Twitchy", but by the time I got to my house over in the historic It didn't bother me, the thing that was is the dogs. When I got inside I saw butch and crane longing on the coach nearly half-dead. I went straight to the kitchen to get some food for me and the dogs. Usually they don't send any pet food down in the supply drops, but I know I guy who has a whole where house full of them, because when the plague broke out, it affected animals just as much as humans, but my dogs got lucky and they've stayed inside ever since. When I was opening the dog food I mash it up with I knife so the dogs don't make a mess like they do with everything, my finger became a knife for a second. I don't really know how I did it but it looked pretty cool to me.

_**I do not own these characters; they are the rightful property of Sucker Punch Productions and ubisoft and I thank them for making such awesome games.**_


End file.
